


Broken wings make you angsty

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angsty bird boy, Broken Wings, Cuddles, Kurt is a good cuddler, M/M, Warren done goofed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Warren is an idiot and tries to impress Kurt. He breaks a wing and madness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was chilling, thinking about Warren, as usual, but then I got hit with a lightning bolt of inspiration for this gem.  
> Obviously birds can break wings, so that's what started it.

Warren hates himself for falling out of the tree. He should've been more careful, or he wouldn't be in this current situation. But, of course, he wasn't thinking when he stood up after getting to the top of the tree. And of course, when he did fall, he couldn't try to fly, because falling backwards doesn't do well with wings. So here he was, trying to sit still as Hank set his wing back in place (which really hurts!). "So, Warren," Hank begins, breaking the awkward silence, "how did you manage to do this?" Warren huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. "I fell out of a tree." "And you were in a tree, why?" Hank raises an eyebrow. "I was trying to show off for Kurt." Warren mumbles. "Ah, young love." Hank says, as if he's some wise old guy, which, for some reason, irritates the hell out of Warren. He huffs again, which actually kind of hurts because of his broken wing. "Like you know anything about love." He snaps on impulse. He doesn't regret at first, but then Hank gives him a death glare. Warren hopes he's almost done fixing up his wing, because he wants to leave. Once Hank is done fixing up the wing, he gives Warren a bottle of painkillers and sends him on his way. He really does hope that Warren will at least try to let his broken wing heal. On the other hand, Warren doesn't care, he just wants to fly. Hank feels like he is going to lose all faith he had for the winged boy, but he doesn't necessarily feel bad about it because Warren was sort of a lost cause anyways. The professor and Kurt could help him more than Hank could. After all, he's just a scientist/doctor. Perhaps once Warren learns that Kurt is worried and wants him to get better, he'll have motivation. Warren feels bad. Kurt is beyond worried, and that hurts Warren in the heart. He hates making the small German mutant upset. He just wants to impress Kurt, that's why he was in the tree in the first place. "Warren," Kurt says, his accent causing the w to sound more like a v, "I was so worried!" The blue boy is almost in tears, hugging his (broken) winged boyfriend. "Yeah… 'm sorry." Warren mumbles, feel infinitely guilty as Kurt cries into his shirt. God, he feels so stupid. He knew in his mind that Kurt doesn't care if he can scale a tree or any of that crap. Kurt doesn't care if Warren can't scale a tree. He loves Warren for Warren, the way he is. And when he realizes that, Warren feels extremely stupid. What a loser, he thinks, I'm such a loser. "Please don't climb the trees without being careful, please?" The way Kurt says 'please' twice makes Warren want hug Kurt close, drape his wings around the smaller boy, and protect him from the world. "I won't. And I was bein' careful." He shrugs, which still kind of hurts the broken wing. Kurt reaches out to touch the soft feathers of the broken one, and Warren lets him, until Kurt's claws brush against the broken part. He bites his lip at the pain, visibly wincing. "Ah- _Engel_ , I am sorry!" Kurt apologizes, and Warren almost wants to punch himself. "No, no- it's fine, um, just a little painful." He shrugs (ow!), gazing down at Kurt, who is sniffling again. "I hurt you." His blue lower lip starts to tremble and suddenly Warren is holding a sobbing Kurt in his arms. "No- Kurt, no you didn't. It only hurt because I was stupid and fell out of a tree." He speaks with kindness and a soft tone of voice, one that is only reserved for Kurt. "But I-" Warren silences him with a kiss, reilting in a small purr from Kurt. "You didn't," he repeats once they're finished kissing. He gives Kurt another smooch, for the heck of it. "You should rest, Warren," Kurt says, "so your wing can heal faster." His persuasion skills are very good. It takes a long time for Warren's wing to completely heal. He hates it, and Kurt is the only thing really keeping him sane. He needs to fly, he needs to feel the rush of adrenaline that it gives him. But he was stupid and now he's paying for it. He mentally kicks himself yet again, but it could be worse. He has Kurt, and Hank says that his wing will be better soon. Jean, Jubilee, Scott and Ororo do their part in helping, by distracting their feathered friend when he gets angsty, which is a lot of the time. But as time goes on, and Warren's wing heals, all is well and Kurt isn't worried anymore. Warren likes it this way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! The end part is a bit sloppy because I was writing at like midnight. Oh well. The best inspiration comes when one is tired.


End file.
